


Kneel

by Vector



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Pesterlog, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/homesmut/4645.html?thread=442661#t442661">for the Homestuck kink meme</a>, following <a href="http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004725">this sequence of logs</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

\-- centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] \--

CT: D --> Do you have a moment   
TG: no  
TG: wait  
TG: yes apparently  
TG: a future me just showed up  
TG: he says hes taking over here  
TG: is this important  
TG: it sounds like it took a while and im not sure why id set up a time loop just to talk to a troll creep   
CT: D --> Is that what happened  
CT: D --> I had wondered, when I was 100king through your timeline  
CT: D --> I am not sure I would say it is important e%actly   
TG: then what   
CT: D --> I merely wanted to talk to you a bit more  
CT: D --> About your power   
TG: what power   
CT: D --> You possess the sword of legend now  
CT: D --> That means you are the "king", correct   
TG: sure yeah  
TG: lord of all I survey and shit  
TG: because I knocked a crappy ass sword out of a rock   
CT: D --> I sense that you are perhaps less than sincere about this   
TG: good sensing there man  
TG: its just a crappy sword cmon  
TG: I had a better one already anyway even if it was kinda cheating   
CT: D --> But it is a symbol  
CT: D --> Of your progress in your quest  
CT: D --> Of your Knighthood and your capabilities as well as your authority   
TG: man ive always been capable and authoritative   
CT: D --> Yes  
CT: D --> Good  
CT: D --> Statements like that are why I am speaking with you   
TG: youre pretty weird dude  
TG: anyway point is i really don't think anyones going to listen to me cause ive got this hunk of metal   
CT: D --> I could   
TG: what   
CT: D --> What I mean is  
CT: D --> I am willing to take it as a symbol of your superiority   
TG: youve really got your weird space boxers in a twist over this social class thing  
TG: what is it theyve just rode up so high into your crotch that youre all worked up and squirming in your seat at a chance to crawl on the ground and lick my boots   
CT: D --> That is completely depraved  
CT: D --> For someone such as me to humiliate myself in such a fashion  
CT: D --> The very thought arouses  
CT: D --> Dangerous feelings   
TG: haha WOW dude  
TG: im not sure that come on could have been less subtle if you tried   
CT: D --> Should I have been trying to be subtle   
TG: well yeah  
TG: i mean no  
TG: i mean fuck  
TG: you for real get all hot and bothered over being ordered around huh   
CT: D --> You could put it like that I suppose  
CT: D --> I have certainly already begun to perspire at the intimacy of having such a conversation with a redb100ded human  
CT: D --> But your arrogant and dismissive attitude  
CT: D --> Combined with your ability to treat me solely as a vessel for your entertainment  
CT: D --> Is something I confess I find perversely appealing   
TG: thats  
TG: pretty creepy  
TG: and also kind of weirdly hot actually  
TG: but dont tell anyone i said that  
TG: thats an order i guess   
CT: D --> Ah  
CT: D --> Certainly   
TG: hang on i need to get somewhere safe if were going to have this conversation   
CT: D --> Right  
CT: D --> There are dangerous enemies about you, but it appears that as with many such f001ish lower creatures, they do not know how to open doors   
TG: right  
TG: doorknobs  
TG: one of the deepest fucking tests of higher intelligence there is right there  
TG: wait can you see me right now   
CT: D --> No  
CT: D --> I mean, not anymore  
CT: D --> The room you just entered is too small for the viewscreen   
TG: what so your weird voyeuristic trolling program cant even zoom in   
CT: D --> It might be able to  
CT: D --> But I don't  
CT: D --> Feel it would be appropriate to ask someone right now   
TG: you sure about that  
TG: im sure all your troll friends already know about your fetishes youre not exactly subtle dude  
TG: and right now youre missing out  
TG: you could zoom in close and get a real good look at my dick  
TG: thats what you want right   
CT: D --> What  
CT: D --> Are you saying   
TG: im saying that ive got my pants open and my cock out and you could be getting a real eyeful   
CT: D --> That is vulgar in the e%treme  
CT: D --> And I believe  
CT: D --> You are likely to be deceiving me again   
TG: maybe maybe not  
TG: see this is real power dude  
TG: you dont show all your cards  
TG: see if you told me you were kneeling on the floor with your dick in your hand id know you were telling the truth  
TG: ive talked to you for like ten minutes and I can tell that   
CT: D --> Do  
CT: D --> Do you want me to be   
TG: fuck  
TG: man you really just straightup said that didnt you  
TG: do trolls even have dicks   
CT: D --> We  
CT: D --> Have something of the sort, yes  
CT: D --> Although I would certainly not stoop to use such 100d terminology   
TG: whatever  
TG: fine get on the floor  
TG: get your hands on your strapping bone bulge or whatever right now  
TG: have you done it   
CT: D --> Yes  
CT: D --> I am kneeling on the f100r as you order   
TG: goddamn  
TG: bet you wish you could be here  
TG: kneeling before me for real and sucking my dick while you jerk yourself of like the perverted weirdo you are   
CT: D --> I am not sure  
CT: D --> That would be safe   
TG: what   
CT: D --> My unusual STRENGTH is sometimes dangerous  
CT: D --> Although I would of course do as you ordered   
TG: right i forgot youre the freaky hulk troll  
TG: thatd be pretty good too though  
TG: all that bulging muscle or whatever down on the floor and just wishing you could touch me  
TG: though i guess you can do that right now  
TG: so get to wishing   
CT: D --> Very good  
CT: D --> I am   
TG: good  
TG: keep doing that for a minute  
TG: shit  
TG: what am i doing  
TG: this is weird shit to get off on  
TG: you know that right   
CT: D --> I know  
CT: D --> I need a towel  
CT: D --> No, I think  
CT: D --> I need several towels   
TG: dammit  
TG: okay in a few minutes im going to go hop back in time  
TG: and we will never speak of this again  
TG: unless I tell you to  
TG: understand   
CT: Yes  
CT: I mean  
CT: D --> Yes


End file.
